


Medicine Man

by alex_is_away



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Almost smut, Anxiety, Cute Banter, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, but not really cause nah, dinner date?, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_is_away/pseuds/alex_is_away
Summary: Rigum had planned to tell Julian how he really feels about him, but can he even go through with it?





	Medicine Man

This is it, Rigum decided it was time that Julian knew exactly how he felt about the older man. His heart raced at the thought of confessing something so private and personal. ‘What if he doesn’t react well? What if I tell him and he doesn’t want to be friends anymore?’ His thoughts buzzed around in his mind while he was filling out some reports. The counselor was startled by the abrupt sound of his door opening and was surprised to see Julian standing in the doorway. “Hey, I’m starving, want to come get some dinner with me?” Julian asked. “I- umm sure, just let me- let me finish this report.” The doctor chuckled at the younger man’s stuttering. “That’s okay, I need to go back to my quarters and shower first anyway, my last patient vomited on me. Meet me in my room in an hour?” Rigum blushed at the thought of him in the shower, but now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. “Yeah, that sounds good to me. I’ll see you then, I guess.” He replied, with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. Julian gave him a small smile and nodded before leaving, and that gave Rigum the extra little push he needed to get that report finished.

After rushing back to his room, he only had 30 minutes to get ready before he was supposed to get Julian for dinner. After what felt like the worlds fastest shower, he spent about 10 minutes picking out an outfit to wear, He finally settled on a thin, long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. “Computer, locate Doctor Julian Bashir.” a few moments later the computer replied. “Julian Bashir is in his living quarters.” He sighed with relief and began the walk to his quarters. He arrived a few minutes early and pushed the doorbell’s button. The door slid open without hesitation and Rigum walked in to see Julian reading something- probably medical reports- on his tablet. After a few moments of silence between them, Rigum cleared his throat. “So, are you ready to go get something to eat?” His words snapped Julian out of his concentration. “Yeah, let’s go!”

By the time they got to Quarks Bar, it was already packed and Rigum was nervous already. Julian must have noticed because he gave him a comforting glance and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. His skin burned under his touch and he longed for more. Rigum took a deep breath and looked back at the older man, letting him know that it was okay. They were finally able to find a table and ordered their food. “So a patient got sick on you today? What did you do, show them your horrible music selection?” Rigum joked, throwing the doctor a playful look. Julian faked being offended at his comment. “No, a bad case of the stomach flu! And I’ll have you know my music taste is awesome, okay?” “Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Rigum knew he had no room to talk, he liked Earth musicals, but now wasn’t the time to admit that. Julian gasped at that and chuckled. “Go to hell dude!” At this point they were both softly laughing, and Rigum could swear he saw Julian blush. 

After they had gotten done eating dinner, Rigum had to face the commitment he made to himself earlier in the day. “Hey, Julian?” The nervous tone in his voice worried Julian. He turned to face to the younger man. “Yeah? Whats up?” “Do you want to go for a walk around the station with me? I’m not quite ready to settle down for the night yet.” “That sounds good to me, lead the way.” Julian gestured his hand in a ‘you first’ motion. Rigum smiled and led them around for a while before stopping at a storage bay. “Why are we stopping here?” Julian was puzzled, there wasn’t anything to do here. “Just wanted to watch the stars without being interrupted by anyone, like we would be if we went to the observation deck.” Rigum wasn’t lying, he knew they would get bothered if they had gone to the observation deck, and would probably lose all the courage he had worked up over the night.

The two sat side-by-side, silently watching the stars. ‘Come on, you have to tell him sometime, you will never know what he thinks if you just sit here and do nothing.’ He knew that he needed to tell Julian about how he felt, but when he went to say something, his body wouldn’t cooperate, like he was frozen in place. ‘What if he thinks I’m a disgusting person for feeling this way?’ He felt tears stinging his eyes. Was he really about to cry? Rigum turned his head to the Julian couldn’t see it, but that didn’t make any difference because he knew that the older man could see right through him and knew something was up. “Hey, Rigum what’s wrong? Wait are you- are you crying? Please, look at me.” Rigum slowly turned to look at the doctor, trying desperately to make the tears go away, but it was useless, they were already running down the sides of his face. He felt the anger rising in him, why can’t he just tell Julian the truth? “No, I’m not okay! I had it all planned out to tell you something, and I’m too pathetic to even go through with it.” Rigum blurted out quickly and immediately regretted saying it upon seeing the curiosity creep up on Julian’s features. “Whatever it is, it must be important to you if it brings this kind of emotional response out of you.” “Yeah, it’s pretty important to me, but I don’t know if I can even bring myself to say it anymore.” Julian carefully placed his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, like he would break if he pushed too hard. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your friend, I’m here for you no matter what.” There it was, the one word that made his blood run cold and the tears stream faster down his face. ‘Friend’. Julian noticed the immediate change and panicked, was it something he said? Before he could say something else Rigum spoke up, trying to pull together every scrap of confidence he had left. “I fell for you without even knowing it and, Jesus does it hurt that you can’t see it.” Julian was just as stunned as Rigum. Did that just happen? Julian took his hand off of his shoulder and the younger man feared that what he had said upset him. “All I want is you and if I can’t have that-” Rigum was cut off when Julian pressed his lips against his own. He was stunned for a second but began to fall into sync with the older man’s movements.

After what felt like an eternity, Rigum pulled away. He was breathless and his brain was trying to process what just happened, but he was pulled away from his thoughts by Julian whispering in his ear. “I never thought we’d end up together, but here you are confessing everything to me.” The younger man shuddered at the warm breath against his skin. It could’ve been the adrenaline from the confession or the emotion-filled kiss that followed, but Rigum wanted more and he knew exactly how he was going to get it. Rigum looked the doctor in the eyes and saw the lust that filled them as he slowly trailed his hand up Julian’s arm, and stopped when he reached the back of his head, lightly tugging on his hair. Rigum was met with a soft whimper from the older man and took this opportunity to kiss him again, tongues fighting for dominance. The counselor moved from his lips to his ear and whispered. “Maybe this isn’t the place to be doing this, take me to your quarters, medicine man.” That sentence was followed by a bite on the side of his neck that made the doctor writhe underneath him. ‘Maybe tonight did go as well as I wanted it to.’ Rigum thought as he was being pulled down corridor after corridor.


End file.
